Never Since
by Shangratiger101
Summary: Po is gone, no one knows where he is. Most think he's dead. AU. First story, constructive criticism please, horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

Master Tigress, the warrior who felt nothing, the one who never let a tear fall from her eyes, was sobbing. Shifu had just destroyed Shen's fleet through inner piece, giving the masters some time to think about the death of their panda friend. To say the very least, they felt horrible. Hence Tigress's sob.

The ones who were up to it were busy building a memorial to the dragon warrior. It was a dragon to mark Po's status. It was made of the old metal from Shen's machines.

Viper was on her break from helping rebuild the bridge. She had never seen Tigress cry before today, yet it seemed normal, expected even, today. So, she sat down and cried with her old friend. It wasn't long before the guys joined them though not quite as openly.

Suddenly Monkey jumped up and started forming a speach. "You know what, guys? Po wouldn't want us to sit around and mope! We're lucky to be alive, now let's make the most of it. From now on we'll treat everyone with respect. We wil fight for Po's sake!" Mantis looked up and clapped, Crane did his signature, 'Caw-caw!' and Viper slithered in agreement. All Tigress could manage was a weak smile, but that was enough for her comrades. She was busy thinking about the battle.

Flashback:

_There they hung, only recently chained up. Master Shen had just announced his plans to kill them and kung fu with them. Monkey was trying to give the rest of them a pep-talk, like that would ever work. Tigress, filled with anger, pronounced Shen a coward, to which the peacock maniacally laughed._

_Suddenly, a hooded stranger cut their chains. The figure ran off, and Master Ox, Master Croc, and Master Shifu took his place._

Present Day:

They never saw that stranger again, and never would. Or so they thought.


	2. A Year Later

A year passed, and everyone moved on, at least that was what it looked like. The only problem was, it was like before Po came. Tigress was no longer the caring feline who smiled and joked. Instead, a cold, unfeeling tiger took her place. If someone asked her about Po, she would slap them across the face. It was all Viper could do to get her to even mention 'the late dragon warrior' or 'that panda.'

Even though she barely mentioned him, they all knew how much she missed him, thought about him, desperately loved him.

There were moments when she opened up, moments when some words would pierce her heart like arrows. Heaven help the innocent souls who unknowingly shot those words. She found the most comfort at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The old goose always had a spare bowl of slip ready for her. She trained hard, breaking only to eat and sleep.

Whenever the valley needed help the Five were there, but any one of them could tell you it wasn't half as fun without Po. Sometimes though, the problem was already taken care of. The villagers described their savior as a hooded figure with great strength and speed.

While the warrior in question was never described with better, well, description, they all wondered.

Monkey was optimistic, thinking maybe he was a fun guy. Crane thought he was probably just someone who used the element of mystique to his advantage, anyone could do it, right? Mantis was pretty much with Monkey. Viper was cheerful and thankful for the help, fighting thieving wolves and croc bandits was tiring work after all.

Tigress didn't let her feelings be known, but every time the stranger was brought up her eyes seemed to lighten, if only a tint.

Shifu wanted to find out if this stranger was a danger to the valley. He sounded a little suspicious of someone who just walked around fighting crime.

Mr. Ping just huffed something about crazy imagination.

Viper was sparring Tigress when she asked her about him. The feline looked away quickly to hide a smile. The reptile caught her in action, but she covered it up by taking advantage of Tigress while she wasn't on her guard. Tigress won the next round easily.


	3. Under the Peach Tree

Monkey was thinking today. He needed the time to stop and think, so he told Master Shifu he was meditating under the peach tree. Of course, he was under the peach tree, and he was kind of meditating, on his thoughts that is.

He thought of the mysterious stranger, and wished to meet him. He knew Master Shifu was suspicious of this character, but he wasn't. He thought of his comrades, the four people he had gone through everything with, the ones he had cried and laughed with. Viper, the one who always cared. Crane, with his sarcastically smart sense of humor. Mantis, his ole' buddy, fast and strong. Tigress, hardcore, cruel in battle. He knew how hard Po's death had hit her, she had cried! He secretly wondered if The fighting feline had had romantic feelings for the panda.

He thought about Po. He knew it was bad, or at least Tigress seemed to think so, but he did. He thought about about all the fun times they'd had together, the jokes they had laughed at, the pranks they had played—wait, someone was behind him!

Monkey slowly turned around, and gaped at what he saw. There stood the tall cloaked figure, the one he had heard so much about!

A white paw lifted from the folds of cloth, and put back the hood.

"P-Po?" stuttered a now amazed monkey, "I-we thought you w-were d-dead!" The panda smiled, and laughed at the now confused master. "Yeah, that's me."

Moonkey lifted his own paws and pulled his friend into a bear-hug.


	4. See Me to Believe Me

**Woohoo, I'm back! Finally got a kind of longer chapter. 625 words, yay.**

* * *

Monkey rushed to the kitchen where he knew the others would be eating. "Guys! Guys! You'll never believe who I just met!" he started, startling his fellow warriors. "Calm down. We're listening," replied a bored Mantis. "Well, by the Sacred Peach Tree, you know, where I was meditating, that mysterious cloaked dude came up to me. He was huge! And then, get this, he lifted his cloak, and he was Po! And, and—" "Woah, woah, hold your horses man!" cut off Mantis, "Po's dead! This was probably all just a figment of your imagination." "Yeah," continued Viper, "do you really think he'd show up after all this time? "But I saw him, Vi, he's coming back soon, I know he'll come back!" During the whole dispute, Crane was, as usual, quiet. Tigress was just staring at Monkey.

Monkey was firm in his belief, but no one believed him. Or at least, that was what he thought. Unbeknownst to him, Tigress was deep in thought over the matter. _I knew it! I knew it! He has come back! After all that time, he's come back for us! When, I see him, oh, I can't wait, maybe I will finally tell him! I'll never leave anything unsaid again, never. If only he would come again, I would tell him my innermost feelings._

No one noticed her dreamy look, not even Viper, for as anyone knows, Tigress can hold any secret. Still she dreamed, still she hoped. When they went to bed her sleep was filled with dreams of meeting her friend again, of telling him what he meant to her.

The next day the sun rose beautifully over the Valley, and with it new hope, for just as the first rays of light fingered the landscape, a warrior came home. Hardly anyone noticed the light knock on the door, save Shifu who was always up before the gong. He opened the huge doors expected a message, but was amazed at the sight that met his eyes. In front of him stood Po wearing a long embroidered red cloak, black leather sandals gracing his feet. He too had heard Monkey's story, and he too was unbelieving. But of course Monkey was right. Well.

It was at that moment that the gong chose to ring. Thankful for his superhuman speed Shifu rushed to greet his students. Out of the corner of his eye, Shifu saw Po rush to the kitchen. _Guess the five won't have to have a cold breakfast today,_ he thought.

It was no surprise to him when he found Po making noodle soup for breakfast, but boy, were his students surprised. Well, Monkey had more of a smug, 'I told you so,' look. Viper's eyes were wide and creepy as ever, Crane's beak had dropped, and Mantis was just gawking. Tigress, Tigress' face had a dreamy, over-the-moon look. Po laughed when he turned around to meet their stares. Finally Mantis managed a stuttering, "And j-just when I th-thought I would never eat g-good food again!" Then Monkey joined Po's laughter, and Shifu, and Tigress. Soon everyone was laughing, hard. After a while a Viper finally manged to get out half sobbing, half laughing, "Where have you been?" to which Po answered, albeit mysteriously, "Around."

"I knew you were alive!" cried out Tigress. A confused Monkey narrowed his eyes. "You're saying you believed me the whole time?" Viper quickly continued saying, "Really?" The striped feline nodded her head slowly. "I think I know how," explained Shifu, "There is an old legend that describes such. 'One will know his heart still beats, as water drips and leaks. Never to lose hope, never to forget, for her love is strong than all the rest.'"


End file.
